User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Aragorn II Elessar vs. Leonidas I
In the previous Battle, the Green Lantern Corps proved themselves to be the best of the Protector's of Peace. And now, in this battle, it is time for these two great Warrior King's to go head to head! Aragorn II Elessar Ranger of the North and the True King of Gondor! Who would lead the Men of the West against the forces of Saruman and Sauron. ''' ''VS!'' '''Leonidas I The Greek-Hero King of Sparta who led 300 Spartan Warriors against the invading Persian army at the Battle of Thermopylae! The Warrior Kings Aragorn II Elessar Biography= Aragorn II, son of Arathorn II and Gilraen, also known as Elessar, was the 16th Chieftain of the Dúnedain of the North; he was later crowned King Elessar Telcontar, the 26th King of Arnor, and the 35th King of Gondor and First High King of the Reunited Kingdom. He was a great warrior, and as the heir of Isildur bore the shards of Narsil, reforged and renamed Andúril ("Flame of the West"), in the War of the Ring. Aragorn was a descendant of Elros Tar-Minyatur, Lord Elrond the Half-elf's twin brother and the first king of Númenor. His ancestor Arvedui was wedded to Fíriel, who bore their son Aranarth, making Aragorn the last descendant of Anárion as well. When Aragorn was only two years old, his father Arathorn was killed while pursuing orcs. Aragorn was afterwards fostered in Rivendell by Elrond. At the request of his mother, his lineage was kept secret, as she feared he would be killed like his father and grandfather if his true identity as the descendant of Elendil and Heir of Isildur became known. Aragorn was renamed Estel and was not told about his heritage until 2951. Elrond revealed to "Estel" his true name and ancestry when he was twenty, and gave to him the Ring of Barahir and the Shards of Narsil. Elrond withheld the Sceptre of Annúminas from Aragorn until he "came of the right" to possess the item. It was also around this time that Aragorn met and fell in love with Arwen, Elrond's daughter, newly returned from her mother's homeland of Lórien where she had visited her grandmother Galadriel. Aragorn thereafter assumed his proper role as the sixteenth Chieftain of the Dúnedain and the Rangers of the North and left the comforts of Rivendell for the wild, where he lived with the remainder of his people, whose kingdom had been destroyed through civil and regional wars centuries before. Aragorn met Gandalf the Grey in 2956, and they became close friends. Heeding Gandalf's advice, Aragorn and the Rangers began to guard a small land known as the Shire inhabited by the diminutive and agrarian Hobbits, and he became known among the peoples just outside the Shire's borders as Strider. |-| Weapons and Armor= Anduril.jpg|Aragorn wields his sword Anduril Aragorn__s_Elven_Knife_by_darthpayback.jpg|Aragorn's Elven Dagger Aragorn's Bow.jpg|Aragorn wielding his Bow and Arrow 220px-King_Aragorn.PNG|Aragorn wearing Gondor Plate Armor and Chainmail |-| Leonidas I Biography= Leonidas I also known as Leonidas the Brave was a Greek hero-king of Sparta, the 17th of the Agiad line, third son of Anaxandridas II of Sparta, who was believed to be a descendant of Heracles, possessing much of the latter's strength and bravery. According to Herodotus, Leonidas' mother was his father's niece and had been barren for so long that the ephors, the five annually elected administrators of the Spartan constitution, tried to prevail upon King Anaxandridas to set aside his wife and take another. Anaxandridas refused, claiming his wife was blameless, whereupon the ephors agreed to allow him to take a second wife without setting aside his first. This second wife, a descendent of Chilon the Wise, promptly bore a son, Cleomenes. However, one year after Cleomenes' birth, Anaxandridas' first wife also gave birth to a son, Dorieus. Leonidas was the second son of Anaxandridas' first wife, and either the elder brother or twin of Cleombrotus. Because Leonidas was not heir to the throne, he was not exempt from attending the agoge, the public school that the sons of all Spartans had to complete in order to qualify for citizenship. Leonidas was thus one of the few Spartan kings to have ever undergone the notoriously harsh training of Spartan youth. Anaxandridas died in 520 BC, and Cleomenes succeeded to the throne sometime between then and 516 BC. Dorieus was so outraged that the Spartans had preferred his half-brother over himself that he found it impossible to remain in Sparta. He made one unsuccessful attempt to set up a colony in Africa and, when this failed, sought his fortune in Sicily, where after initial successes he was killed. Leonidas' relationship with his bitterly antagonistic elder brothers is unknown, but he married Cleomenes' daughter, Gorgo sometime before coming to the throne in 490 BC. |-| Weapons and Armor= Dory Spearspartan.jpg|Dory Spear Leonidas' Sword.jpg|Leonidas's Kopis JavelinSpartan.jpg|Javelin Spartan1.jpg|A Spartan in Bronze Armor with his Aspis Shield |-| X-Factors Aragorn-Leonidas 80 Training 90 Edge Leonidas: '''While Aragorn probably went through some difficult training when it came to being a Ranger of the North, Leonidas literally went through a really hellish training from when he was a kid, trying to survive out in the wilderness on his own, trained to resist pain, the Spartans are known for their brutal training courses and that's what makes Spartans the ancient Greek "tanks". '''95 Combat Experience 80 Edge Aragorn: '''The only battle Leonidas fought in was the Battle of Thermopylae. Aragorn on the other hand participated in the entirity of the War of the Ring, fighting alongside the Fellowship from the Mines of Moria to Amon Hen, and then from the battles of Helm's Deep and Pelennor Fields and the final Battle of the Black Gate leading the forces of the Men of the West. Along the way fighting many powerful foes ranging from Ringwraiths to Orcs and Uruk-Hai and Goblins, to men and other beasts like trolls where as Leonidas mostly fought human persian soldiers and then the (really odd looking) Persian Immortals. '''100 Leadership 100 Edge Even: '''Both Leonidas and Aragorn are great leaders, both of them led vastly outnumbered forces against their enemy and managed to cause massive casualties to the enemy forces before being killed themselves/Frodo destroyed the One Ring. Both of them have the loyalty of their men and friends around them who would follow them without question. '''75 Brutality 90 Edge Leonidas: '''Another thing about Spartans were they're brutal nature when it came to combat. In combat the Spartans proved that they can viciously kill many Persian warriors, then using the bodies from the first battle as a wall and ambush point against the Persian Immortals. Aragorn could be very brutal too, but only to those who were definitely enemy troops as he made Theoden spare the likes of Grima Wormtongue even after all he had done to Rohan. '''90 Skill'' ''85 Edge Aragorn: '''While Leonidas is skilled as a Spartan warrior, the fact that Aragorn can go toe to toe with five Nazgul, and then later on a single troll (albeit he didn't take it down) and also decimate his way through Uruk-Hai, Goblins, and Orcs when vastly outnumbered means that he is not a Ranger to be trifled with. Battle Notes The battle will be 5 vs. 5: Aragorn and four Gondor Soldiers vs. Leonidas and four Spartans *The Four Gondor soldiers will have plate armor and chainmail and will be armed with Longswords and shields. *The Four Spartans will have bronze armor and will be armed with Dory's and their shields '''Battle Location *The Forest Hill of Amon Hen Timeline *Before the Final Battle of 300 *After the Events of Return of the King Voting System *7+ Sentences or Very Good Comparisons=1 Vote *4-6 Sentences or Somewhat of a Good Comparison=1/2 Vote *Below 4 or Not a really good Comparison=Doesn't Count Personal Opinion I give my edge to Aragorn. 'While Leonidas will prove to be a difficult opponent, I can see the King of Gondor coming out on top due to his better weapons and skills, as well as having faced vastly superior opponents compared to the Spartan King. While the argument of Leonidas having a shield will most likely come up, one has to take into consideration of how many Goblins, Orcs, and Uruk-Hai had shields themselves and yet Aragorn was able to work his way around them and still take them out. His sword is better then both of Leonidas' close range weapons, and his bow and arrow gives him the better range when compared to Leonidas and while he isn't no Legolas, he is still very skilled with it. The Final Battle Aragorn: x5 Leonidas: x5 ''"It was the second day of battle at Thermopylae pass. The second day of battle had just ended with the Spartans and their allies eradicating the thought to be Persian Immortals. Night had fallen as the Spartans and their allies rested from battle, eagerly awaiting whatever the Persians would throw at them the next day. However, from out of nowhere a strange fog bank had rolled in and covered all of the land between the pass and the Persian encampmant. Not wanting to risk a sneak attack from the Persian forces, Leonidas chose four of his men to travel with him into the fog to keep a lookout for Persian forces. Should a force come their way, Leonidas and his men would retreat back to the others and warn them of the coming attack so they would be ready. Leonidas and his men set out into the fog...however, something strange would happen to the great Spartan King and his men." '' Leonidas and his men kept their wits about as they traveled thrrough the fog. Their Dory spears pointed forward and above their raised shields, keeping their eyes and ears open for the sight or sound of an advancing army. The five Spartans remained quiet so as to not draw attention or alert the enemy to their presence. As Leonidas took another step forward, the sound of leaves rustling under his sandle caught his attention as he looked down, what should've been only dirt and rocks underneath his feet were gone, now replaced with grass, dirt, and fallen and dried up leaves. The rest of his men soon noticed this as well as the fog mysteriously lifted...and the Spartans found themselves no longer on the coastal cliffs of Thermopylae, but in a forest as they were surrounded now by trees, bushes and a few stone structures in ruins. "What sorcery is this?! Where are the cliffs? The ocean? The pass?" One of the Spartan soldiers questioned aloud. "Is this the work of the Persian dogs?" Another one of the Spartans questioned. "No. This is something else. Keep your wits about men." Leonidas says as the group continue their trek through the forest, trying to find out where they are. ''In another part of Amon Hen. Aragorn and four of his Gondor soldiers steadily rode their horses on the path through the forest. They were on their way back to Minas Tirith after Aragorn said his farewell to Elrond at Rivendell, Arwen was back at Minas Tirith keeping things in hand there while he was gone but Aragorn had made sure to give her farewell to her father as well. As he and his men continued to ride through the forest, Aragorn's felt something, his instincts were telling him danger was coming as he looked out into the forest hill of Amon Hen, the location where Boromir was slain by the Uruk-Hai Lurtz. "My Lord, what is it?" The Gondor soldier behind him asked, having of noticed his King's attention drawn towards the forest. "We are not alone in these woods." Aragorn says, his men hearing this tense up and keep on the lookout for whatever danger could be lurking in the forest. Aragorn and his men are only able to get a few more feet, when Aragorn catches sight of spear flying right towards his face. Aragorn's reflexes kick in as he grabs the grip of his sword Anduril and unsheathes it, throwing his head back to dodge the spear which flies past in front of his face and swings his sword upwards, cutting the spear in half as the two parts fly to the ground. This attack though scares his horse which he is able to calm as his men go on alert and look for where the spear came from, Aragorn looks down the path where the spear came from and spots five men, all of them wearing strange helmets, wielding spears in their right hands and massive shields that cover most of their body in their left. The four Gondor soldiers spot the strangers and all dismount their horses, unsheathing their swords and getting their shields out as they stand in front of their king to protect him. Leonidas and Aragorn stared towards each other, both of them just seeing the spirit of a warrior within them. Upon noticing Aragorn and his men, Leonidas decided to capture one of them and interrogate them on where they were so they could find out what was going on. He attempted to take out one of the men in silver armor, but the Javelin went a bit off course and almost striked the warrior that Leonidas wanted to capture since he looked like he would know something. "Spartans! Show no mercy to these men!" Leonidas ordered as his men let out their battle yell and pointed their spears forward. "My lord, leave these men to us. Protect the King!" One of the Gondor men yelled as the four Gondor soldiers charged down the hill towards the Spartans who charged back at them with Leonidas watching them. One of the Gondor soldiers jumped down towards one of the Spartans who blocked him with his shield and tossed the soldier over him onto his back. The Spartan then turned around and quickly drove his spear into the throat of the Gondor soldier . A Gondor and Spartan soldier collide as the Gondor soldier swings his sword, only to be blocked by the Spartan's shield as the Spartan tries jabbing his spear into the face of the Gondor soldier, but the Gondor soldier is able to block the attack with his shield. The Gondor soldier is given an opening as he throws a kick into the Spartan's stomach, making the Spartan stumble back a few feet as he recovers and throws another jab at the Gondor soldier who dodges to his right and charges at the Spartan, slamming his shield into the Spartan's as the two push against each other to gain the upperhand, the Gondor soldier then raises his sword and swings it around the Spartan's shield into the side of his neck finally killing the Spartan . Aragorn grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows from the side of his horse, a Gondor soldier knocked the tip of a Spartan's spear upwards and followed with a lunge towards the Spartan. The Spartan easily blocked the strike and slammed his shield into the Gondor soldiers face, sending him onto his back to the ground as he then raised his spear to finish the soldier off. Aragorn ran down the hill and spotting one of his men in trouble, quickly pulled out an arrow, pulled it back on the bow and released it, hitting the Spartan in his left eye as the Spartan warrior yelled out in pain, allowing the Gondor soldier to drive his sword into the stomach of the Spartan killing him as the body falls to the side . Another Spartan and Gondor soldier are dueling each other, the Spartan throws his spear towards the Gondor soldier who jumps to his right to avoid it, the Gondor soldier quickly swings his sword down cutting the tip of the spear off as the Spartan soldier rears it back and sees his weapon now useless. Tossing it aside the Gondor soldier charges and brings his sword down on the Spartan who brings his shield up to block the attack. Seeing his man in trouble, Leonidas quickly rushes up and bashes the Gondor soldier away from his man, following it up as he rushes over and drives his spear into the Gondor soldiers throat . Leonidas turns around and tosses his spear to his fellow Spartan as he takes out his Kopis to use. Aragorn pulls back and releases another arrow at another Spartan. The Spartan easily blocks the arrow his his shield as he then jumps forward and jabs his spear towards Aragorn who quickly twirls to his left to avoid it. Tossing his bow and arrows aside, Aragorn unsheathes Anduril as the Spartan rushes towards him again. The Spartan throws his spear at him again as Aragorn moves aside, Aragorn twists around the Spartan's shield to his side and swings his sword, decapitating the Spartan soldier whose head flies up into the air and lands right in front of Leonidas and his last Spartan soldier . Leonidas looks down to see his fallen Spartan's head as he then looks back up at Aragorn as his last two Gondor soldiers join alongside him. Aragorn sees the anger in the Spartan King's eyes, Leonidas and his last Spartan look at each other as Leonidas signals him with a head swing as the two Spartans begin to start running. "After them." Aragorn says as he and his last two Gondor soldiers begin to give chase. The Spartan King and his final soldier run through the forest of Amon Hen, Aragorn and his two Gondor soldiers just right behind them. The two run up a hill and arrive at the summit of Amon Hen, the Spartan soldier turns around and prepares for the arrival of Aragorn and his two Gondor soldiers as Leonidas runs up the ruin to the top. Aragorn and his men arrive as they stop in front of the soldier who swings his spear side to side to keep them back. Aragorn signals to both of his men to surround the Spartan as the two Gondor soldiers work their way around the soldier who keeps his wits about and continues to swing wildly. As the Spartan looks back at Aragorn, Aragorn has brought out his dagger and throws it right at the Spartan's face, the Spartan soldier unable to react in time as the dagger drives itself right between its eyes . "No!!!" Leonidas yells in anger as he picks up the nearby Javelin he had placed there for backup purposes and throws it down at one of the Gondor soldiers who has his back turned, the Gondor soldier turns around as the javelin hits him in the chest, however due to the stronger metal of his armor the javelin is unable to penetrate, merely knocking him back a few feet as the Spartan King jumps down from the ruin. Landing on the ground the other Gondor soldier charges the Spartan King who knocks him away with his shield as the other Gondor soldier who has recovered charges at Leonidas who swings his Kopis upwwards and drives it right up the Gondor soldiers chin . Aragorn approaches Leonidas, having of picked up his Dagger as he now duel wields the two and prepares to engage Leonidas who gets ready as well. The two kings charge each other as Leonidas swings his Kopis, Aragorn blocking it as he attempts to get at Leonidas with his dagger but finds it blocked by the shield. Leonidas pushes Aragorn back who quickly regains himself as the Spartan King charges at him and swings his shield at him, Aragorn ducks under it and manages to plant his dagger into the leg of Leonidas, the Spartan king letting out a grunt of pain as he turns around at Aragorn. Leonidas doesn't show care in the fact that he has a dagger in his leg as he charges at the King of Gondor and swings his Kopis, Aragorn blocking it as Leonidas attempts to hit him with his shield which Aragorn jumps away from, barely managing to dodge it as it's mere inches away from his body. Aragorn attempts to strike Leonidas while he is open, the Spartan King however is able to quickly recover as he brings back his shield, hitting Aragorn from his side and sending him face forward to the ground. Leonidas jumps up and drives his Kopis down towards Aragorn, Aragorn however uses his position to his advantage and quickly rolls aside and drives Anduril upwards right into Leonidas's chest, the Kopis not even close to the ground. Leonidas groans in pain and begins pushing himself down Anduril in an attempt to get at Aragorn, Aragorn lifts his right leg and kicks Leonidas back and off Anduril, allowing him to stand back up as Leonidas attempts to stab Aragorn who parries the attack and drives his sword right into Leonidas's stomach, the Spartan King gasping out of air as Aragorn pulls his sword out of Leonidas. Leonidas falls onto his knees before finally falling face forward . With the strange attacker and his men finally killed, Aragorn releases a sigh of relief as he walks over to his last Gondor soldier who has begun to regain consciousness, Aragorn helps his soldier to his feet and asks if he was alright which the Gondor soldier nods his head in response. "My king? Leonidas!" Leonidas's eyes darted open, he sat up and looked to his right to see Dilios kneeling beside him. "We just received word, we have been betrayed." Dilios says. "What?" Leonidas questions as he looks around, the remainder of his men were all there. "Are you alright?" "Yes...yes I am. ''What a strange dream...and yet...it felt so real." Leonidas thinks in his head. '' '''Winner: Aragorn II Elessar Expert's Opinion While Leonidas's weapons combined with his massive and powerful Aspis shield was tough for Aragorn and his men to deal with, and while Leonidas had to go through much more brutal training then Aragorn did. In the end Aragorn wins this battle due to his better leadership abilities, better armor and weapons and far greater combat experience. Aragorn has been through much more then Leonidas has, always having the odds stacked against him and always managing to lead his friends and allies to victory and take out many enemies while doing so. In the end, the King of the Spartans, was no match for the King of Men. Category:Blog posts